Bisoprolol, which is a highly selective blocker (β blocker) of a sympathetic β1 receptor, is used for improvement of essential hypertension, angina or arrhythmia. For example, a fumarate thereof is administered orally in pill form. However in the case of oral administration, there are such disadvantages as a lack of persistence of effect, a higher than necessary blood concentration being seen temporarily after administration, side-effects occurring readily, etc. A practical transdermal preparation for improving on this situation is thus desired.
Bisoprolol-containing patches are described, for example, in Patent Literatures 1 to 4. In Patent Literature 1, a matrix type preparation containing a rubber-based adhesive is described and it is described that bisoprolol is skin irritating. In Patent Literature 2, a matrix type preparation (laminate type preparation) containing an acrylic adhesive is described. Also in Patent Literature 3, it is described that skin irritation can be reduced by controlling a dermal absorption rate of bisoprolol to be no more than a fixed value. However, with the preparation described in Patent Literature 3, a concentration of bisoprolol in an adhesive layer is low, it is premised that the preparation is to be re-attached each day, and actual use is thus cumbersome in consideration of the trouble of having to re-attach the preparation frequently.
Patent Literature 4 describes a laminate type preparation, which, as a transdermal preparation capable of transdermally administering bisoprolol over a long term with stability, includes a backing, a drug reservoir layer containing bisoprolol and an acrylic adhesive, and a skin adhesion inhibiting layer containing a styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer. With the laminate type preparation disclosed in Patent Literature 4, bisoprolol is contained at a high concentration in the drug reservoir layer and is made to be transdermally absorbed in a slowly released manner through a skin adhesion layer, thereby enabling a fixed amount of bisoprolol to be administered with stability over a long term (for example, 3 to 10 days), and a skin attachment property is also good.